


That night in the Hotel Room

by SoddingSnakeofEden



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, MILD STANGULATION WARNING, No Beta, The love is real, alec and ellie love each other, he's broken inside and out and so is she, keeping some clothes on, needs so much more grammar, shitface alec, slight strangulation, spellchecked but no beta, stupid nicknames, the angst, we fuck up like alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingSnakeofEden/pseuds/SoddingSnakeofEden
Summary: Just a little imagining of alec and Ellie. Hotel room season 2 they've always loved each other trope.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll Sleep under the covers you can sleep on top. Just snore.” Ellie says objectively.

“Bit weird” Ellie says laying stock still on her backdon’t next hardy stretched out in his shirt and trousers still a throw thrown over his lower half. A cheeky grin spreads across her face.

”Go ta' sleep Miller” Hardy grumbles at her staring up intently at the ceiling.

Ellie wakes to him thrashing in the bed beside her hes muttering and murmuring his legs and arms flailing wildly the throw thrown to the floor in the midst of it all. She grabs at his hands but he’s much too strong even as thin as he is there’s tight muscle under it and his hand comes free swinging past her face. She grabs them both pinning them down near his hips. Straddling over his lower body and using her knees to hold them there. 

One hand presses to his chest his hearts beating wildly hammering and stuttering in his chest it feels as though it might explode under her fingers and burst from his chest.   
”Hardy. Wake up” her other hand grips his shoulder shaking him softly.   
"Hardy! Hardy! wake up.” Ellie shakes him a little harder. Realising calling him isn’t going to work Ellie raises her hand bringing it down in a soft slap against his cheek.   
Then when that receives little reaction but a buck of his hips and a throw of his shoulders she does it again a little harder so it stings a little bit.  
"Ahh FUck SHIT.” Hardy whimpers his eyes ripping open searching wildly.  
Miller leaned forward adding more pressure to his wrists pinned under her knees.  
”Shhh Shhh its okay its okay its me its Ellie”Hardy’s eyes search the room then Ellie’s face and his body stills and his face softens.  
”Miller.” Hardy sighs out relaxing minutely under her gaze her hand is pressed to his heart so warm he can feel the heat of it bleeding through his shirt.  
”Yes yes its me” Ellie sighs Hardy’s heart is still hammering away under her hand like jackhammer with a rogue user.  
”Do you do you need tablets or something your heart its so fast.” Ellie says almost to herself its so silent. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.  
”It’s er it’ll calm down. I’m sorry I should of warned you ‘bout the nightmares” Hardy offers trying to focus on anything but her lips.  
”It’s okay. I get nightmares too. You sure about the meds? because you better not fucking die in this bed next to me.” Ellie scowls at him.  
”Maybe I should then don’t want you to hunt down my ghost.” Hardy mocks. “In my jacket” he nods to the side his hands still pinned under Ellie’s knees.

Ellie shifts herself backwards slipping from his stomach into his lap as she reaches over the side of the bed. She pops two out of the blister pack after shaking it free from his pocket, Shifts again taking her knees of his wrists releasing his hands, passes them and the glass of water from the beside table to him.

”Thanks. And m sorry that you get em too.” Hardy sits up pressed almost to the front of her. Taking the pills in one outstretched hand, the glass in a shaky grip in the other, He swallows them down hurriedly. Ellie’s so close he can smell her shampoo and her perfume, The soft scent of her fabric softener She smells of coffee, soft cotton and something citrus. She reaches out taking the glass from his trembling hand and sets it back on the table. 

”We should get you out of these clothes. You’re soaking and it can’t be helping being so. Restricted. While you’re trying to sleep. I er I have a spare t-shirt in my bag it should fit you I can make do without it tomorrow.” Ellie says eyeing her night bag.  
”I’m fine Millah stop worryin’ “ Hardy says starting to lean back to lay back down.  
”You are not fine Hardy. Stop with this bullshit lying to me. I’ve had enough of people lying to me!” Ellie screams down at him.

Hardy freezes her hair has fallen into her face the soft curls frame the worry lines in her forehead her angry knitted together eyebrows. Her jaw is tight teeth clenched together in the back of her mouth. He wants to stroke his thumbs there wants to press his lips to hers to soothe every worry out of her every last drop of anger. But he shouldn’t, he can’t, he can barely take care of himself, she has enough she doesn’t need the weight of his baggage as well. 

”Okay okay fine. I’ll change into the shirt.” Hardy shifts sitting back up again Ellie’s still straddled over his thighs and her hands reach out as he sits up. Her fingers wrap around his first button undoing them quietly and she peels the wet shirt away from his chest tugging it down his arms and off his wrists. She fingers the bottom of his t-shirt equally soaked.   
”Arms” Ellie says curling her fingers into the hem pulling it up over his stomach pausing as she reaches his chest and he lifts his arms into the air above his head obediently.

She peels it off the rest of the way over his head and up his arms throwing it off the side of the bed to join the heap there, Her eyes glance over him a little. The white skin of him skin stretched over an almost too thin frame, taught muscle tucked underneath which would be powerful, if he wasn’t so ill so frail looking. The soft dusting of hair on his chest scar on his stomach. She swallows a little.

”If you don’t have any spare clothes at all you should at least take your trousers off. You’ll be a lot more comfortable without them.” Ellie glances up into Hardy’s face catching eyes before dropping them again to the pile of his clothes beside the bed. 

A soft warmth had started inside of her. She wanted to smooth his hair back from his face to rove her hands over his chest. She wanted to feel him really feel him really know him, to break through that moody surface to the calm sea she knew lay beneath kind and caring. But who would love her now no one certainly not him. She was a stain a mistake a bad judgement no one could love her not after being the paedophiles clueless wife the murderers doting partner. She was disgusted with herself why should anyone else feel any different. Especially him.  
”That. Are you sure? Won’t be weird?” Hardy stumbled out.  
”I mean can’t get any weirder right.” Ellie replied.

Hardy cleared his throat and reached down for his trouser button and undid it then the zip he pushed them off over his hips and stopped when his hands bumped into Ellie’s legs still straddled over his thighs. She was sort of staring at the floor again and he nudged her softly with his leg.  
”Miller…Miller” Hardy uttered louder when she didn’t respond the first time.  
”Oh shit sorry. I er I’ll just” Ellie slid off his legs and the bed without thinking she reached out for his trousers and shimmied them the rest of the way down his thighs and pulled them down off his thin legs.  
”I coulda’ done that. But thank’s” Hardy breathes out hurriedly.  
”S’okay you probably shouldn’t move too much anyway y’know with your condition” She smirks a little bit at the end a cheeky little grin.  
”It’s noa its noa a condition ‘ve told you already” Hardy grumbles he’s sat on the bed now in just his pants and he shivers a little goosebumps plaguing his skin.  
”If you have to go to hospital for it and take medication for it and it hurts you its a fucking condition” Ellie throws back perching on the edge of the bed. She reaches back for the shirt she took out earlier.  
”Now arms” Ellie eyes him sternly.He huffs out but again obediently lifts his arms above his head. Ellie smile a little as she slides the t-shirt down his arms her fingers trailing after it softly. 

She tugs it down over his head and his hair falls into his eyes as the fabric slips over his face, Her fingers brush his chest and stomach and her hands stop at his waist once its on.Ellie’s face is so close to his everywhere her fingers touched as she put on the shirt afire on his skin. The shirt smells of her and its intoxicating so is the soft scent of coffee on her breath, her face so close.Hardy lowers his arms one drapes over her shoulder and his hand rests on the back of her neck softly the other lowers and rests on her hip where she’s turned to face him. 

Swallowing hard Hardy stares at her taking her in before him.  
”Fuck Miller you’re so beau..” He starts to say. Quickly Ellie’s hand is pressed to his mouth.  
”Don’t. Don’t you dare you don’t mean it you can’t mean it. You’re you. Don’t please don’t say if its not true. Please.” She sobs out her body shakes as she chokes out the last few words. Tears begin to stream down her face. Hardy softly kisses the palm of her hand where it’s pressed to his mouth. He shifts closer hand sliding around from the back of her neck brushing the curls from her face, he smooths his thumb across her cheeks, fingers rested under her chin when he tilts her face she’s looking at him. Sinking into the deep kind brown of his eyes.

“Ellie” Hardy says softly almost too soft almost too hard to hear. He brushes his thumbs across her wet cheeks again gentle hands cupping her face he leans in and he kisses her a soft press of gentle lips. Ellie brings her hands up smoothing his hair away from his face threading her fingers into his hair. Hair she loves his hair. One of her hands holds the back of his skull, just as his lips go to pull away she yanks him back.

The next kiss is harder almost hard enough to bruise and she makes a soft noise against his mouth something between a sob and a sigh. Hardy’s fingers stroke down the sides of her neck and thread into her hair his tongue licking her bottom lip softly a question not forceful. Ellie pulls him backwards soft tugs in his hair their foreheads pressed together her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Their breathe mingles and she swallows a few times before she can get words out.

”Can you? Is it okay? Do you want to? Your heart?” Ellie offers up, everything pouring out that’s been swimming in her brain at once.  
”It’s not exactly Doctor recommended but so long as it’s not too erm..strenuous i’ll be fine. And Miller yes I definitely want to. Fuck do i want to.” Hardy smiles at her then soft small crinkles forming near his eyes.

“You’re sure?” Ellie replies voice hesitant and small but his smile she’s never seen him smile and god she wants to kiss it over and over and over again. She wants to be the reason for it she want’s to be the cause.  
”So sure I’ve never been more sure” Hardy surges forward capturing her lips again the kiss is deep and needy soft whines escape him as his hands run over her down her body.

They slip inside the edge of her shirt and trace her hips lightly.Ellie pulls back and he lets out a soft whine at the break of lips against his. She reaches around them both pilling up the pillows into a neat pyramid at the top of the bed and pushes him back towards it. 

Pressing him back against them her hands gripping his shoulders so tightly. Hardy reached back up with one hand tangling his fingers into Ellie’s soft curls, pulling her lips back to his his tongue licking softly at her lip begging to be inside her mouth, his other hand gripped her hip dragging her tightly into his lap. 

Chests pressed tight she relented and her mouth opened. Hardy’s tongue slid in greedily tasting her teasing her tongue exploring softly, as she groaned into him and rocked her hips down against him greedily. He Shifted forcing his hips up to meet her as her hips ground down wet spot on her knickers soaking his boxers as they moved desperately against each other.Hardy shifted kissing down her jaw and down her neck sucking a mark into her shoulder. He pushed up against her rolling his hips lifting her off the bed a little.   
”Mmm” She grabbed his shoulders slamming him back down pinning his hands down by his sides linking their fingers tightly.   
“Too strenuous” Murmured Ellie.   
”More” Hardy panted out breathily against her lips. “Please Ellie please.”Ellie’s hands slid from his down his sides and over his stomach slowly hooking her thumbs into his boxers she pulled them down around his thighs.   
She swallowed licking her lips as she eyed him. He was probably about 6 inches or so a little thicker than she’d imagined the head of him flushed a deep desperate red and already slick from how much he was leaking. Hardy whimpered as she pulled his boxers down his hips flexing up in relief as he was freed.

Hardy’s hands slid up Ellie’s soft thighs thumbs stroking in slow circles which earned him a soft groan as she eyed him over. His knuckles brushed over the front of her underwear soaking wet already and she sucked her lower lip into her mouth. Turning his hand over he rubbed her through the fabric slowly with two fingers sliding down from her clit teasing over her soaked hole moaning out at the heat of her. 

”Fuck” Hardy groaned grabbing her he pushed her knickers aside pulling her back into his lap he ground up against her hot and wet grinding his hard cock against her desperately. Slipping her hand between them both she shifted her hips on his next roll up and he slipped inside of her. She gripped his shoulder in one hand and his hip in the other tight enough to bruise stilling him a moment.

He rested his forehead against hers panting against her desperately willing his body to stay still for her.  
”Okay?” Hardy finally managed to get out.  
”Mmm big. Different. Good” Ellie shifted again in his lap getting a little more comfortable before she lifted a little and then brought her hips back down grinding down on his cock.

A few more slow rolls and then she was moving on him desperately. Hardy ground up to meet her on every roll he pushed at her shirt pushing it up resting his hands high on her chest he leaned in pressing his mouth over her nipple licking at it teasingly and tenderly then switched to give attention to the other.

”Oh fuckk” Ellie’s hand slid into his hair at that twisting and gripping tightly. He grunted against her kissing over her chest his hands sliding back down to her hips pulling her in tighter against himself groaning at the new pressure his hands slid around her one spreading out on her back hot and warm.

Ellie shifted in his lap rising and falling the softness of her thighs rubbing on his and his fingers dug in against her skin, one of her hands cupped around the back of his neck, pulling him in against her mouth again kissing him desperately. Alec pulled back unwillingly but his lungs were burning again and he gulped in air, mouth inches from Ellie’s. She soothed him her fingers running through his hair slowly.  
”You you okay?” She groaned out.  
”Yes yes God yes Don’t stop Ellie please please don’ stop” Hardy pleaded back at her.Hardy slipped his hand down cupping her, his thumb stroking down over her clit, testing, teasing watching her reactions. As he found the right speed, pressure, and spot once he did he teased and stroked planting kisses across her chest, her shoulders and her neck, he grazed the skin there softly with his teeth.   
”Oh God!” She bucked into his hand and gripped her fingers in his hair and around the back of his neck moaning out as his teeth grazed and nipped her skin.  
”I’m not gonna last long if you…if you keep doing that” Ellie panted by his ear her curls tickling his face softly.  
”Good ‘m no’ gonna last long either” His eyes dipped closed and he bent his knees a bit more to thrust up into her as she moved. He kept going teasing her clit feeling her clench and pulse around his hard cock buried so deep inside of her. 

Ellie bit down into his neck sucking a deep red mark into hardy’s pale skin. Joe never would of let her do this Joe her fingers tensed against hardys shoulders. Boring dead inside missionary joe she swallowed down hard Ellie’s fingers tightened unwillingly around Hardy’s throat and he desperately tried to gulp in air under them.  
”El-lie…E..ll..ie” He gasped out desperately under the pressure of her hands around his throat.  
”Come Back to me Ellie” He shifted gripping her sides tightly trying to breathe calmly under the pressure of her thumbs digging against his adams apple.  
”Millah..Ellie..El…please” The please was a small gasped out whisper at the end of the few stuttered words.Something snapped inside of Ellie and she came back to herself she lowered her hands quickly.

She stopped moving staring into those deep brown eyes. Not afraid concerned so concerned about her even though she had been hurting him.  
”Shit shit i’m sorry. I’m so so sorry I..I…I got stuck thinking about Joe and and I just. Fuck i’m so sorry” Tears welled in her eyes and then escaped rolling down her cheeks as she desperately apologised.  
”It’s okay. It’s okay honestly stop stop don’ cry. I’m okay” He raised his hands cupping her face brushing the tears away with his thumbs, those soft strong hands, thin fingers, slightly calloused thumbs that brushed her skin.  
”El It’s okay” He leaned in pressing kisses after his fingers. 

“I wanna kill him too. All the time. Everything he put you through everything he is putting you through you and the boys. You deserve so much more, so much better." Hardy slid his arms around her back holding her tightly to him as he told her.  
”We should stop we shouldn’ do this” He almost whispered.

Hardy didn’t want to stop he never wanted to. He loved her achingly so every little giggle she did made his heart sing. The way she took no shit and was tough when she needed to be. How she knew to make him soft and caring softening the edges of his hard exterior when they we’re together. He wanted to give her everything she had never had and more.Ellie gripped his shoulders tightly pinning him back against the headboard tightly.

“Do you think I'm too disgusting? Can't bear to look at me? Is that it? just stupid bloody miller jumping in without thinking. Ignorant and stupid."

Hardy lifted her off of him with a grunt and laid her down on her side as he shifted wrapping back around her cradling her to his chest.

"No El not at all. I think you are so strong. Too kind to people who aren't deserving of you. I love you're laugh I love you're wild hair and how you put up with me. How patient you are. So beautiful. I - I love you.” He whispered to her.

Ellie's face was smushed up against his chest wrapped in arms much stronger than they should be. Arms that we're used to holding the weight of a thousand traumas and all they wanted to hold was her. She sniffled hard gripping his sides the shirt she'd leant him rucked up around his chest and she traced his naked side softly tracing over his ribs.

"Do you really mean that? Don’t lie" Ellie asked sniffling little breathes of air warming his chest where she was still wedged against him.

"Yes I really mean it. I love you Ellie" Hardy replied to the top of her head he leant down and kissed it softly.

“That's what he used to call me. I hate it I hate having his stupid name.” Ellie groused into his chest. "Its too late to change it now especially in the force and it's the boys' name too i can't take that away from them.”

Hardy slipped a hand back inside the back of her t-shirt tracing over her skin slowly.

"I can call you something else if you'd like. My love. My darling. Treasure." Hardy joked his mouth curling into a wide smile.

"Don't you dare!" Ellie hissed her head came up and she stared at him. "You called me El before that was nice. Different but nice." She hummed.

"Like my cock" Hardy blurted without thinking.

Ellie laughed hard her hand slapping against the front of his chest softly "Cheeky bastard! But yes!" She jiggled in his arms as she continued to giggle a little. “El and Al. Has a decent ring to it" She looked up into his eyes.

Leaning down Hardy pressed his lips to hers kissing her a little heated deep. He pulled back smiling.

"You can call me whatever you like." He grinned.

"Even shitface?" Ellie giggled.

"Even shitface" Hardy replied he rolled them pressing Ellies back to the covers he kissed her again deep tongue licking softly at her lower lip for entry.

Ellie parted her lips happily tongue rubbing back at his teasing as it explored her mouth, her hands slid under the back of his shirt pushing it up to under his armpits stroking and teasing across his flushed skin. Hardy raised up onto his arm above her and wriggled free from it throwing it over the side of the bed. Her hands roamed his chest and slid up into his hair again teasing it through het fingers it was much softer still than she imagined. He moaned into her mouth as she gave little tugs with her fingers stroking at the nape of his neck.

Hardys hand slipped under the edge of her tshirt and rested on her stomach his thumb traced the cesarian scar there. Just as her fingers met his apendectomy scar. 

Hardy tugged on the shirt a little “Can i?" He asked kissing at her insistantly panting.

"Actually do you mind if I leave it on. It’s not you I just I'd feel better" Ellie replied hesitantly.

“Mmm course course. I can touch though? ‘nything you don' wan't me to do?" Hardy asked raised up on his arms above her his fingers brushed at her shoulders through soft fabric slowly. 

“Anything you want. Just hurry up." She tugged on his arms pulling him in close grinding her hips up against him. Hurridly he shifted back and pushed his boxers fully off and kicked them out of the covers. Leaning back down to the bed Hardy kissed at Ellie's soft thighs hands roaming over her skin stroking over her knees and down her thighs before hooking his fingers into her underwear pulling them down her legs and off.

Hardys rough stubbled cheeks rubbed on her thighs as he kissed his way back down once more glancing up at her to check he placed a soft kiss to the top of her mound before dipping his tongue out over her clit. Her fingers fisted in the sheets and her hips lifted in surprise.

"Oh God!" Ellie exclaimed.

“Nope only me i'm afraid" Hardy said warm breathe sending tingles through her. She quickly fisted her fingers in his hair tightly pressing his mouth back to her.

"Shut up!" Ellie whined loudly.

Hardy grinned against her bringing his tongue back out lapping over her wet hole and upto her clit teasing over it slowly again and again. Ellies hips rolled against his face her thighs squeezing his head in excitement. He continued shifting sucking her clit into his mouth he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue then flattened it laving over it until Ellie's legs began to shake.

"Al fuck. Oh Fuck so close! Dont stop dont" Ellie gripped in his hair again pulling him tight to her as she came apart against him. She clenched tightly just as his tongue thrust into her. He felt her clamp down hot and wet and incredible on his tongue. Her thighs shook her back arched and she yelled out grinding into him.

”God oh god fuck fuck fuck!” Ellie moaned and whimpered.

Hardy slid his hands under her cupping her ass holding her. Head rested on her hip panting rough and hard. Sucking in deep breathes.

Ellie slid her hands down omce she'd calmed a little running her fingers through his hair. 

“Hey you better still be alive down there." She rubbed at the back of his shoulders softly she could feel him breathing against her. "Al?" She tilted her head trying to see him more. 

“Mm" he shifted gripping her hip in his fingers. “Say it again" He kissed against her thigh.

“Al" Ellie grinned back at him.

He shifted looking up holding her eyes then leaned up kissing her hip, her stomach, and moved up leaning over her, he leaned down close to her lips.

“El" He smiled down at her brown eyes bright and leant down to kiss her pressing their bodies together tightly. Hardys hips ground up against her, his aching ignored cock desperately seeking friction, heart pumping overtime to keep up with it. 

Hardy shifted slipping inside of Ellie once more. God she was so tight and wet around him so hot. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him impossibly deeper.

“Fuck" Hardy panted against her lips and drawing his hips back thrust back in grinding his hips up tightly against her she was filthily wet.

“Shit God" Ellie grasped his shoulders tightly arching her back grinding into him meeting each of his thrusts hungrily greedily. She reached down for his hand linking their fingers and he pinned it by her head grounding her here with him.

Hardy thrust down into her trying not to go too fast not to be too desperate. Each thrust brought him closer her walls clenching around him everything so wet and hot. His lips found hers and they kissed hungrily tongues sliding against one another as their hips did. He broke away in a panting moan dragged deep from his chest.

"I can't I can't…please please" Hardy grunted.

Ellie shifted her weight rolling them to stop the strain on him now ontop of him she lifted and thrust back dow onto his cock mercilessly their fingers still tightly linked together pinned now near Hardy’s shoulder she smiled at the soft act of love. Leaning down she kissed over his throat sucking a deep red mark into the pale skin of him.

Hardys hips bucked of their own accord in a stuttered rythmn as he pushed even closer. Fingers gripping Ellie's hip tight enough it was definitely going to bruise. He grunted almost folding double as his body tightened.

“Gonna come El. I'm gonna!” He held out for a few more thrusts of his hips before he came shuddering spilling inside of her sunk so deep. She pushed down a few more times following him over the edge shuddering around him clenching down in soft waves causing him to writhe a little spilling a little more into her already full body which surprised her.

"Jesus...christ. Al!" She panted out. Hardy went boneless beneath her panting rough and hard desperate. Ellie folded over him her hands pressed to the wall by his head, she moved rolling them both onto their sides, she dragged the covers up over them and rested Alec’s head to her chest soothing him stroking through his hair softly until his heart calmed and he came back to her.

Hardy made a soft noise on the next stroke through of his hair.

“Hey shitface. Welcome back to the land of the living." Ellie joked.

"Nice to still be here. Millah" Hardy retorted.

“Oh back to Miller now that the deeds done is it. Well then warm flannel sir?" Ellie sucked her bottom lip inbetween her teeth trying to hold in her grin.

“Shut uppp!" Hardy whined he leaned up capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“Alec what do we do now? This sandbrook case, i'm still married, the kids, work. I can't go back to us being nothing." Ellie stared at him those brown eyes flitting across her face as she spoke.

"Shh Ellie. El. Let's be real we've never been nothing to each other. Not for a long time now. Least you haven't to me. You might of still hated me up until now."

“Oh i do hate you" Ellie interuppted. “But not enough for it to bother you clearly.” She smiled down at him.

Hardy sighed and pressed on "As for work we'll have to try and stay as normal as possible i suppose especially with thr trial. And well everything else we'll take it as it comes. And for us well I hate you back.” His face broke into a very wide grin at that. 

Ellie leaned down pressing her lips to his softly pulling his body tight against her own.

“I love you shitface" Ellie grinned into his lips.

"I love you too Millah" Hardy pressed kisses back against her.

"Really though I really really do love you. Sounds so weird to say but I wouldn't change my feelings about you Al not at all." She moved closer still slipping a leg between his.

"I love you too El have done ever since. Well ever since i knew the moment i was gonna have to tell you who did it. I loved you with all my stupid broken heart" Hardy slid his arms around her waist pressing his face to her neck kissing it softly. "I'm sorry" He murmured into her skin.

"Hey no more being sorry okay. We've both got mountains of crap to be sorry for. I'm not sorry about this about us and you shouldn't be either." She spoke to the top of his head giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Sor...Thank you. We should try and sleep a little do you want to get cleaned up?" Hardy mumbled his eyes already closed his breathing already evening out softly.

"No i was thinking we might share a shower in the morning" Ellie smirked.

"Nghhh you can' just say things like tha'" Hardys hips rolled forwards a little accent thick in his tiredness. 

“Can just did." Ellie chided "Go to sleep." She tucked them in a little more and waited for him to drift off before closing her eyes sure there'd be no more night terrors.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more porn can be read stand alone.

Ellie woke first Hardy had moved onto his back in the night clearly more comfortable that way. She checked the time it was already close to half 11.

“Shit! Shit! Hardy wake up!" Ellie slid out of the covers and headed for the bathroom she was still covered in dried come hers and Alecs she grabbed a warm cloth and cleaned up quickly. Ellie wandered back into the room and grinned their clothes were everywhere and Alec was asleep still propped up on 3 pillows still the sheets pooled at his waist, his hair a mess falling in his face and at odd angles, his xhest rose and fell rhythmically. One eye cracked open.

“Mornin'“ He grinned it was soft and carefree and Ellie wanted to throw herself at him but it was already late and they had alot to do today. Some meetings hardy had. He wanted to check over the sandbrook house and he had dinner with daisy.

Then they had to be back in broadchurch for court the next day.

“Morning get up we're late. So very late it's almost 12." Ellie grabbed up her knickers and bra and the undershirt she'd leant hardy from where it had been thrown and shoved them all on. She sniffed at the shirt smiling. "Smells like you" she murmured mostly to herself but Hardy had ears like a bat.

“Probably awful then ay'" Hardy slid off the edge of the bed grabbed his boxers and grimaced he shoved them into his bag reaching for his trousers climbing into them.

Ellie pressed in against his back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder that made him shiver he was scattered with freckles back here and she slid her hands into the back of his unfastened trousers.

"How am i supposed to concentrate and pretend to hate you when i know you're commando in here?" Ellie questioned teasingly.

"Oh I'm sure i'll do sumthin' tae piss you off soon enough" Hardy turned to face her cupping her face kissing her deep and slow.

“Mmm mmm stop or we're not going to leave” Ellie whined reluctantly as his lips left hers she fastened his trousers carefully over his now half hard cock.

They finished dressing and reluctantly set off.

\--------

It was dark when she picked him up from the food place his face was thunderous. The whole drive back she glanced at him carefully but he said nothing occasionally catching her eye sometimes but he didn’t soften didn’t say a word.

She droppes him home to change then went home herself. Changed for court she picked him back up and they went in. Ellie was angry beyond angry that stupid bitch was mucking up the court case. She drove angrily to Hardys house to drop him off.

“Come in fer some tea?" Alec offered nervously as he got out the car.

"Yeah I could do with a nice cuppa" Ellie stood behind him as he fumbled with his keys and without thinking as she waited she leant in against his back, pressing her body into the solidness of him gripping his coat in her hands, pressing her face to the back of his shoulder and she breathed in.

“El...." It was a breathless sigh that was punched out of his body. Her movment had been so tender no one had touched him like this in so long no one had treated him with such kindness. He twisted his key in the lock finally and turned grabbing at her dragging her through the doorway hastily.

Hardy kissed her hard desperate still angry and frustrated after thr events in court. Ellies kisses fought back her teeth nipped at his lips kissed over his jaw and whined desperately when she couldn't reach his neck.

Hardy slammed her back against the hallway wall his thigh shoved between hers his hips pressing her there tightly, he pulled back from the bordering on violent kissing, hooked his fingers into his tie undoing the knot with a deft hand. He slid it from his collar undoing the top button of his shirt, just as Ellie reached out her hands for him he wrapped the tie quickly around her wrists tying it off tightly. He slammed her arms up high above her head pinning her there against the wall.

Leaning in hardy kissed her hungrily then pulled away. Ellie whined her hips grinding down against his thigh desperate for something anything more of him he was so strong and being so naturally rough with underlying kindness him down to his very essence.

"Al please!" Ellie pleaded with him.

“Please what?" He grinned arching an eyebrow.

“More please more" Ellie begged desperately.

“Keep your hands here. Don' dare move them" Alec licked at his lips pressing on the tie increasing the pressure to make his point.

"Yes sir" Ellie swallowed hard and watched as Alec sunk to his knees right there. "Wait you can’t not here if someone comes to knock they'll see” Ellie panicked.

“No ones gonna' knock. You’re the only person that comes knocking for me." Hardy replied as he slowly undid her skirt and slid it down her thighs and off he kissed at her through the layers of her tights and underwear up her thighs to her already soaked crotch. He pressed a hard tight kiss there right over where her clit would be under all the fabric.

Ellie bucked forward reeling at the riskyness of it and the sensations he had her half gone already and he'd barely touched her.

“We should take that shower you wanted together." Ellie nodded at him feverantly.

“Anything anywhere please Al please need you" Ellie begged out pressing him between her thighs a little.

Hardy stood once more and his hard flushed cock was pressed to her through the layers of clothes, He reached his hand up to lower her arms around his neck and cupped his hands around her ass lifting her into the air she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her back further in towards the bathroom.

Ellie kissed desperately at his neck her fingers twisted in his hair she bit down on the mark already on his neck and sucked it bright red once more as they pushed through the bathroom door. He unhooked her arms from around his neck and was just about to undo the tie when she groaned low.

Hardy paused and pulled back searching Ellie’s face.

"Okay?" He nudged her nose with his he was panting raggedly and he stuck his other hand out haphazardly knocking over some bottles while he turned the water on.

Ellie swallowed hard a few times to steady herself and will her brain into words.

“I..i like it will you re-do it when we've gotten our clothes off? Please" the please was almost inaudible as if it hadn't meant to be said aloud.

“Fuck El. Gonna kill me. Yes yes anything you want" He hurridly undid the knot and raced to rid himself of his clothes. Ellie did the same stilling hardys hands as the went for his button and zip doing it for him grinning when he was still commando but saying nothing she pushed them down and he stepped out of them. He grabbed the tie back up from the floor and looked up staring at her naked in his bathroom. She was glorious the late evening sun was coming through the window. Catching her curls making her browned sunned skin gleam.

“Shit" Hardy launched himself at her kissing her fiercly pressing her back against the sink. As she reached out for him he grabbed her wrists retying them, he kissed and sucked at her neck and shoulder over her jaw, swallowing the soft groan she made as he pulled the tie tight.

Hardys hands roved over her skin setting her every nerve ending afire. He cupped her ass in hid hands lifting her clean off her feet stepping over the edge of the bath holding her under the spray. So strong so solid his hot mouth desperate on hers tongue tasting and licking every inch of her it could reach. Even with his broken heart so strong, so much stronger than her strong enough for both of them a bandaid holding together a gaping wound.

She started to cry again in the safety of him and the hot spray and steam he tasted the soft salt of her tears as he kissed her he stroked oje hand over her back soothingly pressing his lips to her neck and ear nuzzling her damp curls as he whispered words of assurance against her.

"I've got you El I'm never letting you go not ever again. I love you. I love you. I'm here. I'm yours." He pressed his lips to hers once more kissing her deep slow pouring everything unsaid from himself into her.

Ellie yelped a little when her back touched cold tiles her hot skin protesting slightly but she made it stay. The press of Hardy against her front touching her skin from shoulder to hip his body so deliciously warm.

Ellie ground her hips downwards causing his cock to grind up against her clit and she moaned out desperately her arms trapped and tied between their chests clawed at his skin.

Hardy grabbed between them hauling her arms up above her head messily tangling their fingers slamming them to the wall above her head. holding her with one hand now tightly gripping her thigh he pushed up again trying to find just the right angle. He pulled her down a little bit closer and shifted pushing up at the same time managing to push inside her with no hands.

”Ughhh Fuck!” Hardy slammed his forehead against Ellie’s shoulder his beard scratching at the soft skin of her collar bones his fingers gripped in hers tightly against the wall. Ellie whined and bucked fruitlessly unable to touch him and hold on with her wrists tied so she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter forcing him deeper.

”El..El..Fuck..El” He chanted against her skin as he thrust deep and hard fucking into her roughly desperately. “Love you…God I love you so much.” He kept thrusting rolling his hips he was so hard pre-cum desperately coating her as she clenched down around him tightly pulsing around him. He bit his lip trying desperately to keep up his pace.

Ellie mouthed at his neck, his chin, his shoulder, she sucked deep red bruises into his skin as she moved desperately against him as his cock pulsed inside her she was getting close so close already. That’s when his hand slipped and his knees buckled a little.

”Al..y-you okay?” She pressed a kiss to his ear softly and he grunted his hips still desperately moving though his rhythm was now lost. “Al. Alec wait stop you’re gonna hurt yourself” Hardy whined against her.

”S’fine millah. I can. Can do it” He grumbled untangling their hands to grasp at her other thigh pushing her back up again.  
”No stop” Hardy did he froze lowering her down slipping out of her his face was hot and flushed and she pressed her still tied hands to his chest his heart was going wild and she pushed on his shoulders with her elbows. “Kneel down before you fall down. I do not need anyone from the hospital department to find me tied up in your shower with your tie.”

Hardy lowered himself to the shower floor on his knees before her he pressed rough stubbled kisses against her thighs which sent her tingling her eyes rolling back in her head. He kissed higher over her hips and back down over her stomach towards the wet heat of her.

”Hey stop that and just breathe a minute we need to calm you down for a second.” Ellie grabbed at the tie with her teeth wiggling it looser so she could move her hands farther apart and grabbed up a shampoo bottle she dumped a bit out onto Hardy’s hair she wiggled the tie just a little more so it was comfortable to have behind his neck her forearms resting on his shoulders as she threaded her fingers into his hair massaging the shampoo through. He sighed out running his hands up the back of her calves then her thighs cupping her arse in his hands again.

”Never thought kneelin’ in a shower would be so excite’n’” Hardy kissed the words into her skin.  
”Mmm can’t say I’ve ever imagined this…before.” Ellie hummed stroking through his hair scratching her nails across his scalp slowly feeling his breathing ease as he calmed.  
”Mmm..So youv’ imagined me before” Hardy grinned against her his mouth shifting closer again to her his tongue dragging out slowly up her inner thigh. To which Ellie moaned and her hips pushed forward.  
”Shut up. Like you never have!” She slapped the side of his head softly but it was more like a cup of the face what with her hands tied together and braced behind his neck.  
”More than you could imagine” Hardy kissed higher at the soft join between thigh and hip before sliding his tongue out over her clit grinning as her fingers gripped in his hair pulling him closer.  
”God you’re insatiable” She tugged on his hair grinding up against his tongue moaning out loudly.

Hardy licked again lapping softly over her soft folds sucking her clit into his mouth teasing over it mercilessly with his tongue until she was shaking whimpering above him barely able to hold herself up. His hand slid up cupped the back of her thigh and the other slid two fingers into her on the next swipe of his tongue barely to the second knuckle. He crooked his fingers inside her rubbing over the little bundle of muscle just so and she was coming very suddenly. Shivering and bucking grinding against him gripping his hair painfully tight in her fingers as she struggled to remain upright whilst almost screaming his name. "Alec jesus! Alec alec oh alec" he kissed at her skin softly until she was breathing again and then she lowered herself down to him straddling across his thighs his cock desperate aching and flushed red beading and dripping for her.

She reached between them and he easily slipped inside. The pulses ans waves of her just orgasm squeezing around his desperate cock. Hardy squeezed his eyes shut tightly desperate to hold out.

"Oh god! El shit. Fuck. Not sure m gonna' last" He gripped at her shoulders the soft pulsing of her around him as he thrust in and out a wave of too much sensation.

“Shh it's okay” Ellie soothed pressing her lips to his in a heated tight kiss "I'm so close again already. You drive me crazy"

Hardy kissed her back his hips snapping up filling her deep and tight with every thrust. Suddenly stars crept up behind his eye lids white hot pleasure spiking up his spine.

"El m gonna' gonna'" He slammed up desperately against her his whole body pulled tight. He grunted fingers trying to grip her slick skin scratching down her back. "El" he breathed out as he came pulsing deep inside her filling her still pushing up desperate for her to follow more pulses coming from his over sensitive body.

She kissed him as his hands slid up finding her nipples he brushed and teased slowly and she slammed down pulling him to her in a suffocating kiss whining against his lips as she came clenched tight around him. He moaned back so tender and over sensitive as she came hot and wet around him.

“Oh GOD!" His head dropped to her shoulder and he panted there.

"Mmm god indeed." She kissed the top of his soapy head leaning back slipping off him slowly pulling him to his feet. His body whined at the move his knees painful after so long kneeling on the hard floor.

“Lets rinse off and go to bed" Ellie pulled him close under the spray rinsing his hair and their bodies his slowly as much as she could with him pressed to her from shoulder to hip giving lazy long slow kisses.

They we're curled up safe and warm in Hardys bed in his sheets face to face, his arms wrapped around her back possesively, she had one arm tucked between them the other slung low over his hip as traced slow circles across the back of her shoulders.

“Alec" she nudged him and his eyes cracked back open.

“Mm yeah El?" He uttered sleepily.

"I love you. I really bloody love you don't let me muck this up okay." Ellie pushed out worriedly.

"El you could never. If anyone's gonna balls this up its me. I mean have you met me." He grinned "Worst cop on britian, terrible dad, god awful boss, Even worse socialiser."

Ellie kissed him cutting him off softly.

"Shut up! Shitface” She smiled against his lips.

“I love you too El" He smiled back.


End file.
